When Truth Or Dare Goes Too Far
by Senket
Summary: Strong HondaOtogi, mentioned MarikJou. This is definately yaoi, minna. oneshot. All further plot information is made obvious by the title


Weee! I have. 'problems.' O_o I mean, just look at this. See what I mean?  
  
WHEN TRUTH OR DARE GOES TOO FAR

            Ryuugi Otogi, dice master and hell of a looker, pouted and moaned. "Why me?"

The brunette sitting across from him in the tiny room gave an annoyed glance and scoffed. "Get over it. I'm locked in here too." Hiroto Honda rolled his eyes. A silence settled over the room and Otogi squirmed.

"I'm booored."

"You're being childish."

"You sound like my business associates when you do that."

"That's too bad."

"Fine." The uncomfortable silence settled again, until Otogi once more decided it was too much to stand. "Let's play something."

"Like what?"

"Erm. truth or dare?"

".Fine"

"So, Honda, truth or dare?"

".Truth."

"So. erm. what's your favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

The game-shop owner smirked, waving a finger in the air. "Ah ah ahh. that's cheating. I have to say 'truth' first."

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The brunette twitched. "Fine. I dare you to pick truth on your next turn."

The raven-haired tee snickered. "Yes sir. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hm. what's your strangest obsession?"

"Eyes."

The dice lord scoffed. "That isn't strange."

"Fine. Long hair, preferably really dark." [We all know who he's thinking of, ne?]

"Fine. I'll give you that."

"Tch. Truth or dare?"

"Do I have a choice? Truth."

"What's _your_ favorite color?"

"Same." Otogi chuckled when Honda twitched and groaned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hm." He grinned light-heartedly. "You really like those truths. Ok. Why do you like your motorcycle so much?"

"I feel free when I'm riding it. It's like flying."

Otogi rose an inquiring eyebrow. "That so?"

".Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you so obsessive with dice?"

"Dunno. Everyone has their quirks; I guess this just happens to be mine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Otogi grinned. 'Must be from that comment.' "I dare you to give me a ride on your motorcycle when we get out of here."

"Done. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first love?"

"Hm." The teen's voice lowered several decibels. ".my step brother Kei."

Honda appeared surprised. "I didn't know you have any brothers."

Otogi shrugged, staring at the floor, and sighed. "He freaked out when he found out I liked him. Haven't heard from him, or mom, since."

"Oh. sorry for bringing back bad memories."

"That's ok." He took a deep breath and glanced up again, smirk solidly back in place and mirth shining in his eyes. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who was _your_ first love then?"

"Katsuya. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Don't tell Marik."

*sad chuckle* "I wouldn't have. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you're gay, why do you always chase Shizuka?"

Honda frowned, confused at Otogi's various emotions and strangely shifting personality. "I have a Jounouchi affinity. And I'm bi."

"Ah."

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Same question."

"For Jou's reaction, I guess. And you're funny when you're mad." 'And incredibly sizzling, not to mention.' "Truth or dare?"

"Meh."

"Fine, truth. Is it true you used to be in a gang?"

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take your ponytail out."

Otogi shrugged and pulled the elastic band out of his hair, simultaneously removing the red-and-black bandana. Honda blinked in surprise, mouth agape in awe when the thick wavy black strands tumbled around the green-eyed teen's shoulders and framed his angular face, falling in front of glowing green orbs. 'Oh wow.'

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do I look?" XD

"Great. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the first thought going through your head right.now?"

"Fuck you." XD

Honda rose an eyebrow at the random response. "You- are strange."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" XD

"Erm. yes, actually. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give up dice for a month."

Anger suddenly flashed through Otogi's piercing emerald eyes as he snarled, leaning forward. "_Fine._ Truth or dare?"

Honda's eyes narrowed. "Dare."

"Fine. I _dare_ you to give up hair gel for a _year_."

"Oh yeah?" They were bearing their fangs.

"Yeah!"

"Really? _Fine_. I _dare_ you to stop being such a dumb brat!"

"Excuse me?" The raven-haired choked.

"You _heard_ me."

"Well then, I _dare _you to stop being such a goddamned egotistical ass!"

"That so?"

"YES!"

Honda growled animalistically, grabbing the hem of the other teen's shirt. The frailer male didn't back down. Rather, he glared the way only an adolescent CEO can. "I _dare _you, mister 'I-own-the-Universe,' to shut your fuckin' mouth."

"Really? I dare you to suck me till I come."

Where the _hell_ had that come from, you wonder? Well, according to psychological study, people tend to let things slip when they are mad. Not to mention Otogi found an angry Hiroto Honda particularly enticing. And, according to psychological study, people tend to get violent when they're mad. So, it was no wonder that within seconds of the previous statement, both boy's clothing was scattered carelessly around the room and Honda was violently fucking Otogi up the ass. But that's ok anyway, because it was about time.

--------------------

Jou snickered from outside the door. "Judging from how sore Otogi's gonna be when he wakes up tomorrow, looks like that motorcycle ride's gonna have to wait. Oh, and Marik, honey, that's 20 bucks you owe me."

"Damn. I was sure Ryuugi was a seme type."

"Dude, with a guy like Honda, it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

"Meh." The wicked platinum blonde smirked suddenly and Jou had a second to sweatdrop before he was tossed over his lover's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oy." Then the dirty [pun intended] blonde brightened considerably. "Looks like dear 'Togi won't be the _only_ one with a sore ass in the morning." *snicker*

--------------------

Otogi groaned and snuggled into the warmth. The low chuckle hurt his ears, and he whimpered. "Shut up. I have a headache. And you cheated on your dare anyway."

Honda kissed the top of the teen's head, pulling the lank body against him. "It doesn't matter. That was a cheat dare anyway. But you know, I change my last one. You don't have to give up dice. Just putting your hair up."

"Whatever. Just shut up and let me sleep s'more."

*Chuckle*


End file.
